helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 2
Characters *Mr. Loong *Yun Zhe *Yun Guo *Zhao Lang *Consort Ju *Zhou Heqi *An Hu *Consort Liu *Asaro Choices Yun Zhe *Pretend not to see: Favor +1 *Toast: Favor +5 *Go ahead and talk: Yun Guo *Praise her for her beauty: Favor +1 *Nothing: *There's a cat: Favor +5 Concubine B (Zhou Heqi) *Counterattack: Favor +5 *Endure: An Hu *Asking about the intention: Favor +5 *Praise for his merits: Asaro *Admit: Favor +5 *Deny: Rewards Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (What is this place?) Ba Qi: Is something wrong, Your Grace? Today is the Emperor's birthday banquet. You remember, right? Magda: (Who? My head hurts... Ah... She's my little maidservant from my childhood. Her name is Ba Qi... The palace? She said the Emperor's birthday party? What am I doing here?) Ba Qi: Ba Qi knows you don't want to go to the palace because of Master's last words... You can't kill yourself. Magda: What did you say, silly girl? (I... I'm Chu Wanti. My father angered the last emperor because of his admonition. He was banished to the Xinwei District and died from sadness. Before his death, my father gave me a jade medal to enter the palace and become the consort of the new emperor......) (The birthday banquet...) Ba Qi, do you know how long it will take for the event to start? Ba Qi: The little eunuch said there was still two hours left. Now that he's been gone an hour, there's only an hour left... Magda: An hour... Do you know where the eunuch in charge is? Ba Qi: Ba Qi doesn't know... Maybe in the Hall of Ceremonies. Hey, where are you going? Magda: Wait for me here. I'll be back soon! (...Um... Is that where it is?) Eunuch B: You Grace, are you looking for someone? Magda: Yes... I have something... Eunuch B: Are you the new consort whose surname is Chu? Magda: (Instead of answering my questions, he questioned me?!) Eunuch B: The Emperor's birthday banquet requires all consorts to attend. Why aren't you waiting for the banquet in the main hall? What are you doing here? If everyone is running around like you, the palace would be a mess. This place is the only way for the Emperor to enter the hall. You shouldn't be here! Magda: (He's so rude... Is it because I'm the daughter of a criminal minister or because I have no support?) I've learned my lesson. Thank you. Eunuch B: ...You've just entered the palace, so of course you don't understand the rules. It's normal. Don't blame me for talking too much. Magda: How can I blame you? I should thank you for explaining them to me. If I don't understand anything in the future, I might need to consult you again. So, I have to ask- Mr. Loong: Not bad. Magda: ?! You? There was an eunuch standing there just now! Mr. Loong: I'm the owner of this box. Of course I can be whatever and wherever I want to be. As for that eunuch, he's only temporarily gone. Magda: What do you want, Mr. Loong? Mr. Loong: What do I want? No, I just wanted to tell you passed the first test. Before you, a lot of people in the box quarreled with him, and they happened to meet the Emperor. What happened after that? Do I need to say more? You have only one year, but you want to change the fate of all people. It won't be easy, Magda, no, Consort Chu. Shouldn't you be in a hurry to build your prestige? Magda: What? You said one year? Mr. Loong: Didn't I tell you before? From today on, you only have one year to change the world. You can live leisurely or you can... Magda: Okay, I know now. So... Do you always act as an eunuch here and play tricks on others? Mr. Loong: Of course. Some people can't change anything even if they enter this box. I screen out the useless ones before the game can begin. I'm preventing time from being wasted. After all, everyone's time is equally valuable. Magda: ...What about the eunuch who was supposed to be here? I have something to look for him. Mr. Loong: For? Magda: I would like to ask him to make a small arrangement. Instead of announcing the Emperor's acceptance of me as a new consort at the birthday banquet, I just need to put my name in front of the Emperor. He can see it without these ceremonies. Mr. Loong: Why? All new consorts want this moment. Magda: My father was once a minister. Although he was later banished to the Xinwei District and passed away from despair, he had his moment of glory and favor. This jade medal given to him by the last emperor should have saved his life, but Father entrusted it to me. It's now a token of my entry into the palace. A new consort was forced into the palace for no reason. As long as he's not a wanton emperor, he would think that I was a burden he had to accept. Mr. Loong: That little emperor... That's right. Magda: And my father...... I don't think it's a good thing for him. Mr. Loong: Why? Magda: According to Chu Wanti's memory, all the matters related to new consorts were arranged by the old and pedantic ministers. There would surely be stereotyped instructions. And comparing him with the former emperor... If I were the Emperor, I wouldn't be pleased. Mr. Loong: If I were the Emperor' and other similar phrases are taboo in this world! Remember that. Yet for a noblewoman, you've done well. Hah, perhaps you aren't even a normal noble woman after all. Magda: (...He seems to know me well?) Mr. Loong: Don't worry. People like me always know things for no reason. Do you know what forces drive the world in this box? I'm in a good mood, so I can tell you something. Magda: I...... : Please : Magda: Thanks, Mr. Loong. Goodbye. : Mr. Loong: You already know a lot about the little emperor Yun Zhe, but the palace and the country are far from being controlled by a fourteen-year-old boy. Have you met the eldest princess? The princess Yun Guo is the beloved daughter off the previous emperor. Her mother is the former prime minister's daughter, and her uncle is the general who has protected the country. In this palace, only she can be arrogant, but if you befriend her then... Heheh... : Magda: Yes...... : Mr. Loong: Known as the Serpent, Zhao Lang has been the Prime Minister at an early age. I don't have to say much. There are already hundreds of people who have been exterminated by him, and no one in the central government dares to oppose him. : Magda: But... I hear that many want to propose marriage to him? : Mr. Loong: Hahahah, he's such a terrible person. It's much better to be friends than enemies. As for Zhou Heqi, he's the youngest scholar of Cheng since its founding. He is well-informed, talented, and outstanding. A truely rare, virtuous minister. But... good people don't live long. : Magda: I see. : Mr. Loong: Aside for Zhou Heqi, the Emperor had another close aide. The imperial bodyguard named An Hu. Now he just quelled a rebellion and is popular with the little emperor. He should be given the honor at this birthday. Since you've inherited the memory of Chu Wanti, you should know. Who's Cheng's biggest enemy now? : Magda: Maybe it's Bello? I remember it's a barbarian country in the South that always eyes Cheng's land. : Mr. Loong: You aren't wrong to say so. Now the Queen is in charge of the Bello and she wants to make amends with Cheng. She sent a special envoy named Asaro, a Bello prince, who's a little more noble than you. : Magda: ... : Mr. Loong: But as the saying goes, a fortified city is always breached from within. Is Bello Cheng's biggest enemy? Haha... I don't know. : Magda: You mean? : Mr. Loong: It's not fun to spoil everything. Now that the Emperor is newly crowned, there aren't many consorts. One is the daughter of the Minister of Rites, Consort Liu. And the other is the Grand Secretary's daughter, Consort Ju. Consort Ju is good at dancing while Consort Liu is considerate and gentle. But there's no such thing as a true friend in the palace. : Magda: Thank you very much, Mr. Loong. : Mr. Loong: I'll warn you in advance, there's no second changes in this palace. If you make a mistake, you can't turn back. You didn't have the best start, but... you might be the person to successfully change their destinies. : Magda: Then, I'd like to ask you for more help. : Mr. Loong: You don't know where I am. How can you find me for help? : Magda: Now that you're enjoying the box's change in fate and looking forward to collecting more endings, shouldn't you be closeby because there's something fun now? : Mr. Loong: ...Hahahah, all right. In order to see more interesting stories, I'll help. Allow me to leave first. But I'll let that eunuch handle your request. The banquet will begin immediately. Then, you can regard this great palace similar to the dance floor of Finsel. Have fun, Consort Chu. : Magda: Thank you so much. Then, I should leave. : No : ? Ba Qi: ...Oh no. Your Grace! The birthday banquet is about to start. Where have you been? Magda: Don't worry about it. Ba Qi, let's go. And don't draw attention. Ba Qi: Why? It's your first day at the palace! Magda: Just listen to me. Ba Qi: All right... You're smarter than me, so what you say must be true! Let Ba Qi help you go in. I heard the Emperor will arrive soon. Magda: Okay. Story Chat 2 Ba Qi: Look, Your Grace, the one who sits on the throne is the Emperor... Yun Zhe: Everyone, take your places. There's no ceremony today. Magda: I can't believe he's so young... One year later, he'll die in a war. Is there any conspiracy? How can I resolve it? Ba Qi: What are you think, Your Grace? The senior eunuch is about to announce us into the palace! How can he leaves us here! We can't even see the Emperor's face! Magda: He won't. Ba Qi: Why is that, Your Grace? Oh! The Emperor is looking at us... What are we gonna do? Magda: Hm... : Pretend not to see : Magda: Let's just eat what we have. : Ba Qi: Ah? ...Then, what do you want? Let me bring to you! : Toast : ? : Go ahead and talk : ? Story Chat 3 Eunuch B: Here is the Royal Princess! Magda: (She arrived even later than the Emperor.) Chancellors: Your Grace. Yun Guo: Lord Wang, you're in my way. What? You don't want me to pass? Old Minister: ...I am just waiting for the Em- Yun Guo: I don't have time to talk to you. Get out! Old Minister: ...Yes... Yun Guo: What are you looking at?! You! Magda: Ah, me? : Praise for her beauty : Magda: You're so lovely that I couldn't help but be enamored by you. I was too... : Yun Guo: I'm sick of hearing the same thing. Remember to change next time. Now move. : Magda: ...Yes. : Nothing : ? : There's a cat (+5) : Magda: There was a cat running over there, so I... : Yun Guo: Was it Shuang? Li, go and find him. : Maidservant A: Yes, Your Highness. : Yun Guo: Are you new? Stay right there. Let's go. Story Chat 4 Zhao Lang: You must be the new consort? I remember you. Magda: Yes? But, I don't remember meeting you... Zhao Lang: We've never met personally, but I know your father. He served in the Hanlin Academy before, and he was an old friend of Lord Ju. Congratulations, Consort Ju, you have a new friend. Consort Ju: Her? A friend? : Story Root 2 : Magda: Hm... : Consort Ju: Don't lie to me, Lord Zhao Lang. I won't be able to drink this glass of wine. : Zhao Lang: All right, it's my fault. I'll punish myself by drinking three cups of wine. : Magda: (......Maybe I should leave now.) Story Root 1 Magda: Hm... Hahahah...Don't make fun of me. Consort Ju is deeply loved by the Emperor. I'm not qualified to even be her friend. Consort Ju: You...... Zhao Lang: She just walked away? Magda: Is this what you want, Lord Zhao Lang? Why are you already making enemies for me?. Zhao Lang: Consort Chu, you want to make friends in this palace? Magda: ... Zhao Lang: But you're willing to fight back. I think I need to re-evaluate you. Alllow me to offer a toast for your future struggles in the palace. Magda: Thanks...... Story Chat 5 Concubine B: Is this the new consort? Hey, what's your name? Ba Qi: Your Grace, my master just received the title. Now she's Consort Chu. Concubine B: Oh, I know. The daughter of the guilty minister. Never thought you would show up again. Magda: ... : Counterattack : Magda: If it were you, you wouldn't be able to return. : Concubine B: You......! How dare you! : Magda: (Is it time for a beauty contest? It seems there's no differences between Cheng and Finsel.) : Zhou Heqi: What are you two discussing? Ah, Consort Qi, Lord Qi is over there. He wants to ask you something. : Concubine B: ...All right. Thanks, Lord Zhou Heqi. : Magda: Greetings, My Lord. : Zhou Heqi: I've heard much about you. You've met my expectations. : Magda: Is that good or bad? : Zhou Heqi: Perhaps both. It's not good to be cynical in the palace sometimes... If you have any worries in the future, you're more than welcome to tell me about them. And if you don't want to stay here, then... : Magda: Then what? : Zhou Heqi: It's nothing. I shouldn't have said such unlucky words today. Here's a toast to you. : Magda: All right. : Endure (+5) : Concubine B: Hahahaha, what? In this palace, you'd better... : Zhou Heqi: Consort Qi. : Concubine B: Lord Zhou Heqi, what is it? : Zhou Heqi: Lord Qi is over there. He wants to discuss some personal matters with you. : Concubine B: ...All right. THanks, My Lord. : Magda: Hello, Lord Zhou Heqi. : Zhou Heqi: I've heard much about you. It's fortunate I have the chance to meet you today. : Magda: Thank you for helping me out just now. : Zhou Heqi: You've just entered the palace. I can't ignore her bullying a loyal minister's daughter like this. : Magda: A loyal minister? You trust my father? : Zhou Heqi: Lord Chu is just and upright. Yet because he spoke frankly, the former emperor was always upset. If you suffer any more grievances in the future, you can talk to me. : Magda: Thank you, My Lord. Story Chat 6 Ba Qi: Your Grace, look at him over there! He's so prestigious! There's a sword on his waist! Magda: The senior eunuch said he had made contributions. The Emperor was delighted and made an exception. Ba Qi: Contributions? What contributions? An Hu: I'm just doing my duty as a guardsman. Ba Qi: It's you? How can you eavesdrop on us? Magda: Ba Qi, behave yourself. An Hu: Your Grace. Magda: Hello, Lord An Hu. : Asking about the intention : Magda: What's the matter? : An Hu: nothing. My friend said I should toast to you according to etiquette. : Magda: I see. Now that you're a famous hero, I should use this cup to have a toast to you. And I wanted to say that a friend isn't always a true friend sometimes. : An Hu: What do you mean? : Magda: Never mind. : An Hu: Then, I must leave first. : Ba Qi: Your Grace, what do you mean by that? Friend? : Magda: The eunuch was supposed to announce two things today. One was about me, the other was that he was awarded. But I wasn't mentioned. I think his friend wants to make me a fool. : Ba Qi: That's too much! Fortunately, my master has a kind heart. : Praise for his merits : Magda: You removed the pirates from the West Sea, and everyone calls you a hero. Why do you have to be so modest? : An Hu: The elimination was not my own achievement but also the achievement of the Western generals. Without them, nothing could've been done. After today, my reward will be given to the West. : Magda: You really have a deep sense of righteousness. Cheers. Story Chat 7 Consort Liu: Is this the Consort Chu? Magda: Hello, Your Grace. Consort Liu: It's your fist day here, and the senior eunuch didn't even announce it. But that doesn't matter. From now own, we're sisters. I don't mind talk to you when you have spare time. Magda: Thank you, Your Grace. Consort Liu: No need to say your thanks. Although you're the daughter of a criminal, we're the same. We're all consorts of the Emperor. There aren't many rules here. Would you like to meet your father's old friends? I can introduce some of them. Magda: ...No need to bother you. Thanks. Consort Liu: Don't worry about it. You can just treat this place as your home. Magda: That's very kind of you, Your Grace. Then, who's that person by the table? I find his behavior and speech are different from others. Consort Liu: Him? That's the Envoy of Bello, but I advise you not to get too close to him. Magda: Why? Asaro: Oh, it seems a beauty's eyes are on me. What's wrong? Am I distracting you? Magda: It's nothing... : Admit : Magda: You're so handsome. How can you allow anyone else to see you? : Asaro: Hahahah! How charming! No one has spoken to me like that in a while. What's your name. You're free to join me when I return to Bello! : Magda: You're kidding, Lord Asaro. I'm the new consort. It won't happen. : Asaro: Nothing in this world is impossible. My name is Asaro. I hope we'll meet again in the future. : Deny : Magda: You must have misheard. : Asaro: Oh? That's disappointing. But that's okay. Beautiful girl, will you have a drink with me? : Magda: ... : Ba Qi: How can you still be talking to us! No one can tease the Emperor's consorts! Be careful he won't chop off your head! : Asaro: Hahahah. Let him cut off my head then. I won't regret it. : Magda: (Now I know why Consort Liu told me to stay away from him...) : Madga: Here's to you, Lord Asaro. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript